


Eclipse

by ThatOneScaredyBat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Female names for Genji's Genitals, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gabe and Jack don't rape Genji, M/M, Pet Names, Suicidal Thoughts, Tension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, Transphobia, Voyeurism, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneScaredyBat/pseuds/ThatOneScaredyBat
Summary: Genji Shimada has settled down--whether he likes it or not. He has a husband now, and back then, he could feel fireworks in his belly. But now, it's just an empty feeling years later. He's unsure if there's still any love when he comes home to find his husband on the couch watching his game, or when he feels his husband climb into bed with him with a simple good night and no kiss.But then he meets Them.





	1. A Card

"...May the church say Amen?"

 

"Amen!"

 

"I say again, a _woman_ should  _not_ cheat on  _man_!"

 

"Amen!"

 

"Woman  _belongs_ to man, and should do whatever man asks of her! That is how  _God_ created her!"

 

"Amen!"

 

A hand courses over Genji's thigh, and he feels it squeeze. Soft brown eyes glance to his left, seeing Michael whose eyes are fixated on the man preaching. He joins in the Amens filling the church. Genji feels uncomfortable, but not because of his husband beside him, but because of the man behind the altar. He can feel fingers crawling up his dress. He dislikes wearing the dress--Michael claims it's for his own protection in church and in public. Genji never feels as though he can be himself around his husband, even in the safety of his home. He ignores the feeling, he ignores the whole world around him. He has to be the perfect wife, right?

 

"...and let us pray."

 

With those four words, everybody in the church lowers their head with smiles. There is silence, except for the pastor uttering a prayer for his people. Everybody lowers their head, except for Genji. The younger male simply glances around, seeing everybody with their heads down like zombies. It makes him feel uneasy. He looks around, unsettled by the sight. While his eyes glide around the rows and rows of filled pews, he lands on an interesting sight. Something that makes him freeze up.

 

Two men in nicely worn suits sit in the back, behind the filled pews. Their heads aren't lowered, they aren't even watching the pastor. What is odd is that they wear sunglasses, but... Genji can tell that they're watching  _him_. He stares at them, examining and taking in their details from what he can see. One is a creamy pale shade of skin, his blonde hair kept nice and neat. It contrasts with the man beside him--A dark-skinned man with a finely trimmed goatee from what Genji can tell at this distance. The young man narrows his eyes to get a better view, everything seems so slow around them.

 

"...Amen."

 

Genji jumps when the church all say that word in unison. He looks around and to his husband when his thigh is squeezed once more. Right, church. To ease his beating heart, Genji looks over his shoulder discretely, but he doesn't see the two men. He had looked back just in time to see the door close. Something in his stomach lurches.

 

When service is over, Genji is the first to stand, followed by others. He wants to leave like usual, but he can't help but feel curious about the two mysterious men. Michael shakes hands with the pastor, Genji tunes out their conversation with his eyes glued to the small bench in the front of the church where the two men were sitting. A hand touches his shoulder and he's brought back to the present. He looks over and he sees that it's the pastor. The old man has a smile on his wrinkled features.

 

"It's good to see you two again. You look lovely in that dress. Michael, I was wondering if you two would enjoy coming to church later tonight? We have a party tonight for the children." The pastor removes his hand from Genji's tense shoulder and smiles to Michael. He smiles in return.

 

"We'd love t--"

 

"Why?" The two men look to Genji who stands there, his brown eyes watching the old man. Michael glances to the pastor before he straightens up and clears his throat.

 

"We'd love to go, and we'll be there. You can count on it." Michael smiles to the pastor, and he nods his head with another smile. He shares a glance to Genji before walking off to greet other churchgoers. Genji feels tense. Michael turns his attention back to his wife, and the younger man glances away.

 

"..I'll be in the car."

 

With that, Genji turns away to walk down the aisle to the door. He can hear Michael sighing before he's greeted by one of the sweet women of the church. Genji ignores it, instead, his attention is on the seat by the church's front door. He slows his walk when he sees something out of place. Against the dark brown wood is a black object, small and flat. Maybe a tag? He slows his walk and approaches the empty bench, realizing it's a card. He narrows his eyes and picks it up gently, looking it over. It's black and sleek with white writing on it, in a gorgeous cursive font. It has an address on it--It looks like a club of some sort. He hears footsteps behind him and he's quick to hide the card away safely behind his back. Genji turns around to see Michael, and he smiles at him. "We can have a late breakfast when we go home." It's a promise that he intends to keep. He knows he has to be on his best behavior. It's what a wife should do, isn't it?

 

"That sounds like a good idea." Michael agrees with a nod of his head. Genji smiles sweetly, his thumb rubbing against the edge of the card behind his back.

 

* * *

  

Breakfast was nice, but it was quiet. Genji isn't surprised by it. Married for 4 years, and the man he had married had been lost. He winces at the idea, and because of a burn on his hand. He lifts it out of the steaming hot water and moves his fingers, staring at its flushed flesh. He looks to the sink holding only a few dishes, and he turns the water off. He takes a towel and dries his hands off, careful of the burnt one. Moving to the fridge, he glances to the card on the dinner table. Hesitantly, he takes his eyes away and opens up the freezer to get an ice cube. He holds it against his burnt hand, hoping to soothe the ache. Taking a deep sigh, he wanders to the table and sits at it, staring at the card. He can't help but wonder; did they leave it on purpose?

 

**The Eclipse**

**Open from 6 PM to 6 AM**

**Two lives are better than one**

 

Genji narrows his eyes at the card, eyeing the address. There's no number to call, but there is a message at the bottom of the card, small but readable.

 

**MR. awaits your arrival**

 

MR? A small frown shows on Genji's lips and he flips the card over. His heart leaps in his chest slightly. Although he's home, and Michael is in the living room watching TV, Genji feels the need to lift his gaze and look around. Of course, nobody is there, but the feeling that he's being watched remains. He looks back to the back of the card.

 

**Come join us, Genji. Dress nicely**

**Signed, MR.**

 

How did they know his name? The question runs over and over in his head, his hands shaking slightly. The ice cube is melting on the table, water dripping to the tile floor beside him. His mouth feels dry.

 

"Sweetheart?"

 

Genji gasps and lifts his head up, hiding the card under his flat palm. "Yes?"

 

Michael smiles at him, standing in the doorway. His eyes are soft, but Genji still feels uneasy. "I'm going to head out to the bar. Stay safe, don't open the door for anybody, okay?" He gets a nod as a response. "I'm taking the car, then. I'll be home at 7." He gets another nod, and he heads to the front door. Genji stays in his place with a sweet smile on his face until the man leaves through the front door. As soon as the door clothes, Genji looks at the card once more. ...MR. Open from 6 PM to 6 AM. He bites his bottom lip gently and looks at the address below the time. It isn't too far, he could take a cab.

 

Genji had always been a curious boy.

 

* * *

 

 

His first thought was to get dressed when 6 PM hit. Genji eyes himself in the mirror of the shared bedroom. He turns and sees how his suit looks lovely on him. He wears a black tuxedo with a nice black bowtie hugging the undercollar of his white undershirt. A hand raises to adjust the cuffs and the collar, and he moves to pick up his phone to call a cab, but he hears a car outside. It doesn't keep driving, or it doesn't sound it. Tensing, he hurries out to the living room to look out the window. His eyes go wide when he sees the car outside.

 

Nobody gets out, but they're parked in front of the house--along the side of the road. Waiting. Taking in a nervous breath, he slowly steps outside and eyes the vehicle. It's not Michael's car, but... It's a limo. It's sleek black and clean, the night sky shines off of it like a mirror, and the street lights show it off like a carriage. The back door opens, but nobody steps out. Genji is immediately suspicious, but then the window rolls down at the front, and a voice calls out. A new voice. Somebody he never met.

 

"Listen darlin', as much as I'd love starin' at how beautiful you are, we kinda got a schedule."

 

Slowly, Genji closes his front door behind him and steps up to the limo. He leans over to peer through the open window, and across from the passenger side, he sees a handsome young man with growing rugged features. His hair is a lovely brown, light enough to catch the sunlight of day and the streetlights of night. His skin is tan enough to show soft freckles with his warm smile. And his eyes--they remind Genji of honey.

 

"C'mon. I'm not gonna hurt ya, neither will they. I'll getcha home before it's too late, 'kay?" His Southern accent is surprisingly soothing. Genji slowly nods his head and watches the window roll back up. He looks to the back door of the limo and steps towards it, hesitantly climbing into the back seat. The seats of the limo are a sweet wine red with a sleek black, rimmed with a soft gold color. It's dimly lit inside of the limo, there's enough room for a small party, and there's a small fridge with champagne and wine glasses hanging above.

 

When Genji settles in his seat, the limo's door automatically closes. He breathes in nervously and looks forward, watching while the limo driver set something up--A GPS? Then the limo smoothes into moving down the road. The Asian has so many questions, too many to ask all of them. He asks the very first one that popped into his head.

 

"How do you know where I live?"

 

Genji can see the man glance into the rearview mirror for a moment before he hears him speak.

 

"I thought you'd recognize me... Y'break my heart,  _kitten_."

 

With those words, Genji's cheeks heat up. Only one person called him pet names like that--And definitely not Michael.

 

"Jesse...?"

 

"Bingo. I was hopin' my Southern charm would be enough for you to recognize me. It's good seein' you again, Genji." Jesse showed him a smile in the mirror, and Genji felt himself smiling as well. With Jesse here, he immediately felt safe. They'd known each other for a few years back then, but sadly Jesse had moved away eventually. But what's he doing back here? As if reading his mind, Jesse turns out of the neighborhood and speaks. "As much as I love livin' in the countryside, I missed this place, and I missed you, cupcake. I couldn't just leave ya here all alone, y'know? It hurt my soul to leave ya, so I had to come back. I scrounged up enough money an' moved on back here." Jesse smiles once again, but it slowly fades.

 

"...I heard you got married."

 

Genji's smile falters, and he folds his hands over each other to hide the ring. He catches Jesse glancing away from his hands and to the road. He'd seen it, he knows it, no use in hiding it.

 

"I did."

 

"Does he make you happy?"

 

"Yes." No. Genji's hands curl into fists for a moment before they slowly relax. Jesse  _knows_ him, and he knows how he lies. But he doesn't continue the subject, and neither does Genji.

 

"...So, I know you got some questions of your own. Usually, it's only a '3 Questions' deal, but... for you, go ahead and ask all ya want." Jesse's smile returns, he knows how to read Genji's mind and keep him calm and happy. If only.

 

The Asian pauses and looks out the window, watching the buildings fly by while they head into the city. "...Where are we going?"

 

"I thought Mr. dropped a card off..."

 

"He did--"

 

"No,  _they_ did. Mr. is two people, it's... kinda funny how it came to be, honestly. But you're going to a safe place, Genji. A place where you won't have to worry about people and life... You can just let loose without any laws to stop ya. Without any husband or wife to worry about..." The two share a glance before Genji looks away nervously. Jesse can feel the tension in the air, but it's slowly fading away.

 

"Who is.. Mr?"

 

"They're... Indescribable. You just have to see for yourself. They're good people though, don't you worry. They won't hurt you. But... they do like you, or that's what I heard."

 

Genji pauses and thinks back to the two men he had seen in the back of the church. It's unsettling, they were in and out so fast. And nobody noticed, did they? He takes in a deep breath and looks to Jesse.

 

"You'll take me home.. afterward? Nobody will hurt me?"

 

The limo slows to a stop light, and Jesse looks into the rearview mirror. They share a gaze before the cowboy speaks. "I promise to you, I'll take you home safe an' sound. Nobody will ever hurt you there."

 

Suddenly, Genji feels safe and slowly leans back into his seat. Jesse can sense the change in his old friend, and he continues driving along the road. The two drive in silence, but Jesse ends up turning the radio on. A soft country song plays, and it earns him a laugh from Genji, and a smile. The Southern man chuckles and smiles to himself, focusing on driving Genji safe and sound to the club. He knows that Mr. will like him, and Jesse will make sure that he feels safe and secure there. Mr. will too, most likely. 

 

It only takes a few minutes for the limo to pull up to a building, and it slows to a stop on the side of the road. Genji looks up at it with his lips parted, taking in the sight. It looks so normal, but he knows it's something unique. The windows are lit up, and a neon sign hangs above the door. A moon with the sun behind it, creating a solar eclipse. The limo is turned off and it rocks slightly as Jesse gets out of the driver's seat. He walks around and opens the door to Genji, offering a gloved hand for his old friend. Shyly, Genji takes Jesse's hand and he's helped out of the car. Jesse smiles at him and closes the door before making his way to the front door. He opens it, like a gentleman, and motions his friend to head inside.

 

"Don't worry, Genji. I think you'll like it here. I'll be by your side the entire way." The two share a smile, and Genji steps into the building. He can hear music somewhere in the building, and he hears Jesse follow him inside.

 

"Now, you should meet Mr."


	2. A Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Genji enters the Eclipse, he's fascinated by the new lifestyle that it introduces him to. His old friend, Jesse McCree, catches him up on his own adventure of life and introduces him to a few new faces. Two of them, Genji had only seen a glimpse of.

Music rumbles through the floor, the entrance to The Eclipse is dimly lit, a soft shade of lavender warming the walls. It smells sweet as soon as Genji steps inside, it reminds him of roses and other scents meshed together in harmony, others he can't describe right now. The glass door closes behind him, and he feels a light hand barely graze his side, moving him forward. Genji looks and notes that it's only Jesse. He means to guide him--but his hand is _hovering_ over his hip so he does not invade his little bubble. But Genji can't count how many times that bubble had burst in the past. Jesse smiles and his free hand motions to a hallway hidden by wine-red curtains. The walls are a solid black, and there are dim lights lining the cracks connecting the walls to the ceilings, and the floors to the walls. They change color every few seconds, from white, to red, to purple, back to white again, and so on. It's welcoming. The two make their way towards the hallway, and Genji finds his interest captured by two long fish tanks installed in the walls opposite from one another. Colorful tropical fish swim together in harmony, the tank lit up only enough so that it does not disturb the soft light of the hallway. Upon closer inspection, the younger man discovers that the tanks also act as windows into the rooms on the other side of the tanks. He stops in his walk and squints his eyes to see past the fish, the coral, the bubbles, the rocks. His brown eyes catch sight of a large bed, a lovely red sheet hanging over it. Moving shadows seem to dance towards the bed, hand in hand. Then his vision is blocked by a warm hand. He looks to Jesse, who has a playful smile on his lips.

 

"I don't think you'd even want to  _imagine_ what goes on in there, sweetheart. C'mon, Mr. wants to meet ya." With that said, Jesse offers his arm for Genji to hook his around. He does so, and the two walk off, leaving the two fish tanks.

 

"Since when did you become so well-mannered?" The raven-haired man asks, looking at the taller man with a sly smile. Jesse returns that smile and a glance.

 

"You know I've always had manners. I ain't an animal."

 

"I know, but you usually relax around me. And when did you start wearing a  _tuxedo_? Who are you, what have you done to my  _Macaroni_?" Genji shows a toothy grin, and a chuckle rumbles from the cowboy's throat. He hasn't heard that stupid nickname in years. Only Genji would call him that.

 

"Well... When I came back, let's just say... I met some new people." Jesse leads Genji down the hallway and past two crossing halls, where in front of them is a set of black doors. They open it and continue down a straight line. The hallway they walk along seems to widen up, and at the end is a pair of wooden doors. The lighting changed from a nightclub to a place of class when they had gone through the two black doors. The walls blend from a sinful black to a delectable red with a subtle gold pattern. The trim around the walls darken to a black, and instead of lights lining the walls, there are Victorian-era lamps set apart at a decent distance, keeping the dim lighting until they reach the impressive doors. Jesse unhooks his arm from Genji's, and he stands by the doors. He smiles at Genji and winks. "They changed my life, and I think they'll change yours too." With that, the old friend opens the two doors simultaneously, and Genji is surprised by what's inside.

 

The large room is a lounge, not filled with many people but not filled with too little to make it feel empty. There are women and men dressed nicely, chatting on sofas and sipping their wine. Despite it seeming like a fancy club, their conversations are casual. Their plans for the weekend, what they plan to do at home. Genji sees absolutely nobody with a frown, they all seem to be too happy to think about their life on the outside.

The lounge is equipped with two pool tables and a bar. What steals Genji's attention is a runway with a pole in the center and pieces it together that its purpose is for a  _special_ kind of party and entertainment. He hears a couple mumble and whisper about the pool and hot tub, and he assumes that it's hidden somewhere in another room. This place is meant for relaxation, isn't it?

The bar is stocked to the top with alcohol and liquor of all kinds. Genji sees many that he can't even name because it's in a foreign language.

He smells food as well, but not simple food like burgers and fries. Despite not knowing what the food is, it smells heavenly, and he wonders what it consists of. But before he can ask, Jesse's hand hovers over his hip once again, and the man smiles at him.

 

"Care to follow me?"

 

Genji follows the cowboy, away from the lounge and towards another set of double doors, except it's quieter down this hallway. It's eerie. The doors close behind the two and Genji wonders who Jesse doesn't get lost with so many hallways... The building is much bigger than what it appears to be from outside. "It feels like you're leading me to my death." That earns a soft chuckle from his friend.

 

"Then why aren't you running? Shouldn't you want to  _not_ die?"

 

"I trust that you won't let me suffer."

 

Jesse hums, but he doesn't reply. It's a dark response, and he decides not to ask why that's so. Instead, he leads Genji to the final doors that lead to their destination. Suddenly, Genji feels uncertain about all of this. Jesse reaches the doors first and he adjusts his suit, making sure he looks presentable. Genji arches an eyebrow while he watches Jesse panic to make sure he looks handsome, but he already does. When he's finished, the well dressed knocks twice on one of the doors and holds onto the door handles. He hears somebody call in Spanish, and he opens the doors. "It's time for you to meet Mr., Genji." Jesse winks at the nervous friend, and he takes a step back to let Genji into the extravagant room past the doors. Hesitantly, he steps inside.

 

The bedroom is a harmony of warm colors. There is tan, red, black, gold, and silver as well as a dash of purple where it's needed. There is a large TV hanging on the wall across from a large king sized bed, but a set of furniture sits directly in front of the TV. It looks like the bed is even  _bigger_ than a king, able to swallow up to five people. By the door is a personal bar for this one specific room. There are fancy wine and champagne, more romantic alcohol than the original bar. Genji is interested in the decor, walking along the clean rug and running a single finger down the surface of the bar. His finger doesn't catch any dust, and it doesn't smudge.

 

"Are you legal to drink?"

 

The young man nearly jumps when he hears the new voice, turning around to see a man whose appearance surprises him just as much as his voice.

 

Standing in front of the large bed is a man who is adjusting his suit, dark hands working at the buttons to set them in place. His skin is a beautiful mocha tone, his eyes are strong enough to stare into Genji's soul. He feels that they're doing just that while he examines him further. He has few scars on his face, but they don't destroy the beauty. His dark chocolate eyes spark with a glint of gold, mischievous. His hands are rather large and rough looking, but at the same time, they look warm to hold. His hair is cut nicely, his goatee trimmed to perfection with no greys showing whatsoever. The man smiles to the speechless newcomer, who chokes up on any words that come to mind.

 

Jesse decides to reply for him. "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have let 'im in." He laughs softly, striding to the bar to help himself. He lifts a glass and motions it to Genji, but he shyly shakes his head. He doesn't want to get drunk in a new place like this.

 

"Gabe. Did Jesse come back yet?"

 

A new voice calls out, and somebody walks in from a side room--Genji assumes it's a bathroom.

 

This man makes Genji's heart stop in his chest, but not in fear. He recognizes them both, now. The new man is a cream toned man, his eyes glowing like sapphires held in the deepest parts of the ocean. A most sacred jewel meant to be protected by deadly predators. His hair glows like the sun out in the day, and his smile shows the faintest of freckles across his cheeks. This man's features are sharp, and he has no facial hair, unlike his friend. Gabe? Genji assumes that the darker man is named Gabe. The blond's eyes land on Genji, and he flashes him a smile. "I guess that answers my question."

 

"So," Gabe begins, wandering towards the bar where Jesse is leaning. He snatches a bottle of wine from the cowboy. Jesse pouts, and the older man chuckles. "You're Genji. Jesse's told us so much about you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's completely smitten with you." This makes the brunet flustered, and he chokes on the alcohol in his mouth when he swallows. He coughs into his fist and looks away, ignoring Gabe's laughter. Genji wants to lean into that warm laughter, that warm smile, but he can't.

 

"I... I'm not sure if that's the case." Though flustered, Genji decides to deny it, but he knows that they've both been 'dancing around' each other back before McCree moved. Jesse understands why he denies it--or at least  _tries_ to deny it, and he's not offended by it. He doesn't want to seem like a horrible husband by accepting the feelings.

 

The tall man's eyebrows raise a bit before he tilts his head up in understanding. "Ah. Right. You have a husband, don't you? My apologies." He pours the wine into two glasses before he speaks up again, realizing his mistake. "Where are my manners? My name is Gabriel Reyes. And this is Jack Morrison." He picks up the two glasses of wine and takes them to the blond, offering one. Jack accepts it and sips at it. The blond flashes a sweet smile to Genji. "We're both Mr. It was Jack's idea--I thought it was dumb."

 

Jack gently nudges Gabe with a playful grin. "Hey, it works. Morrison and Reyes--Mr. It has a better ring to it than 'M & R,' doesn't it?" He chuckles before taking another sip, leaning against the edge of the bed with Gabe sitting beside him. Genji's eyes catch Reyes' hand glide to Morrison's thigh and rest there, thumb rubbing through the pants that he wears. He can't help but ask.

 

"Are you two married?"

 

Jesse glances to Genji while he's cleaning up the bar--his own fault for drinking out the bottle and choking on it. Jack chuckled lightly and kissed Gabriel's cheek. Gabe shrugged his shoulders with a grin--if Genji didn't know any better, he would claim that it's seductive. "Yes. He decided to keep his name for this purpose." That earns another playful nudge from the blond, but he still has a smile. "But I don't mind. It doesn't change the fact.  _Él es el amor de mi vida._ " The man presses a kiss to his love's forehead. Genji's heart aches to see it, as does his stomach. He misses the kisses and pet names and intimacy between himself and his own husband.

 

"How do you two know Jesse?" Genji decides to change the subject. Jack motions to a comfortable looking loveseat against the wall by the door, and he sits in it obediently. Jesse lifts his gaze when he hears his name, and he looks from Genji to the couple. Gabriel decides to respond, his thumb massaging sweet circles on Jack's thigh.

 

"He works for us. Jack and I, we live together, and we were a bit bored whenever we'd come home to an empty home. Jesse needed a job and a place to stay when he came back, as he told us. That was a year ago. He moved in--he has his own room, his own space in our home. We don't mind it. He's... Somewhat of a butler, I suppose. I don't want to call him a servant or anything like that. We pay him, but he doesn't really want to leave. He's a loveable thorn in our side." Gabriel shows a toothy grin, ignoring the quiet 'Hey!' from the bar. "He also drives us to and from The Eclipse here."

 

Jack is quick to pipe in, leaning on Gabe. "He likes to 'wow' me with things like a limo, a big dinner at home, things like that."

 

"I only want what's best for  _mi amor._ " Gabe tilts Jack's chin up to kiss him softly on the lips. Genji feels sick again. Jesse can sense it, and he goes back onto topic.

 

"It ain't too bad, honestly. Just drive 'em wherever they need to go, I  _try_ to make dinner but I can't ever top Gabe's cookin'. I clean up, I make sure people always feel welcome when they come 'ere. Obviously, I gotta wear a suit... They let me keep my hat--but I can't wear it here unless it's Halloween or somethin'." Jesse huffs and crosses his arms while he leans against the bar. He can see a faint smile form on Genji's lips. "Gabe is also teachin' me Spanish.  _Lástima que no me entiendas hablando sucio._ "

 

" _Comportarse_." Gabe narrows his eyes at Jesse, but not in a threatening way. Genji can only guess that he's in trouble, and he grins because of it. Of course. "I've also taught him to play the guitar, to hopefully keep him out of trouble." Jesse gives him a grin which is too innocent to be him. "I think it's working, despite him denying it." Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head before he sips his wine. Watching him makes Genji want some, and Jesse catches that glint in his eye.

 

"How about a light drink, Genji? Nothin' too bad, just somethin' to give you a bit of relaxation. This is a place of no worries, right Gabe?" Jesse stands from his leaning position and looks for a good bottle of wine. Gabriel nods while he watches Genji lower his gaze, unsure. Jesse hums while he takes a good bottle of wine and pours it into a new glass. The color is a clear red, and it smells nice from where Jesse stands. He puts the wine away and takes the glass, waltzing towards Genji. He sees the uncertainty in his eyes, and he places the glass on the end table beside the loveseat with care. "You don't  _have_ to drink it, but it's there if you want to, sweetheart." Jesse smiles sweetly at him, something that makes Genji melt, and he walks to an armchair to sit and rest. "I can't drink 'cause I gotta get all of us home safely." He folds lifts one leg and bends it at the knee, resting his ankle on his other knee.

 

"Ah, at least you're acting responsibly for once." Jack chuckles softly with a grin. He nuzzles Gabe's neck then rests his head on his shoulder, earning him a squeeze against his thigh. Genji eyes the hand caressing Jack's thigh--it's running up and down now, sneaking higher and higher ever so slightly. Genji crosses his legs and feels a throb. Jesse knows that feeling, and he fights off a smirk. He knows how fast things can escalate between the two men--and he's unsure if Genji will want to stay and watch. Jesse decides to speak on it.

 

" _El no esta feliz_."

 

Gabriel lifts his head slightly and arches a brow, staring at Jesse.

 

" _Él no se veía feliz en la iglesia._ "

 

" _Él no es amado. Mantenlo abajo hasta que se vaya. ¿Por favor?_ "

 

Gabriel grunts, but he nods his head slightly. Genji is visibly confused, but he says nothing about it. The Latino's hand moves away from Jack's thigh and he stands up, stretching. "I almost forgot. Jack and I plan to watch movies together--do you want to join, Genji? There's enough room, quieter than the club." The young man lifts his gaze to look at the two men. A movie... sounds nice actually. He nods lightly, and Gabe smiles. "Good. We have popcorn and other snacks behind the bar, help yourself. And no, Jesse. Our movie list does not include cowboy movies." He smirks when Jesse pouts, mumbling about 'No fun.' Adorable, Gabe muses. The large man wanders over to the large couch sitting in front of the TV, and Jack stands up.

 

"Do you plan on returning, Genji? Since you're a friend of Jesse, I want to help you out with some things. A friend of Jesse's is a friend of ours. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me at some point? Jesse can come of course if it'd make you comfortable." Jack offers his hand for the younger man to take, and he hesitantly does so. The blond helps him up with a gentle pull. Genji smiles slightly at the idea, but he's really unsure about it. It would give him some time away from Michael, he barely has any friends that don't know his husband.

 

"I'll think about it." With his answer, Genji looks to the glass of wine that Jesse left for him. He hesitantly picks it up and carries it with him to the other side of the room, where Jesse is already sitting down on one side of the couch. Gabriel is starting up a movie--he has quite the collection of DVDs underneath the TV, lined up along shelves. Genji is impressed by how many he has. The younger man sits in one of the armchairs and crosses one leg over the other at the knee. Jack sits at the opposite side of the couch from Jesse, and when the movie starts, Gabriel moves to the couch to settle between them. An arm smoothly goes around Jack, gently pulling him closer to the other man. Genji can see the love.

 

Genji looks to the glass of wine he's holding in his lap, and he slowly lifts it to his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive home is quiet, not that Jesse minds it. He glances at the clock on the radio of the limo, seeing that it's 1:14 AM. It's late. He glances into the rearview mirror and he sees Genji fast asleep, his feet up and curled while he leans against the locked car door. Jesse made sure to buckle him in before driving, wanting him to be safe. His cheeks are a light tint of pink, his hair went from well kept to just slightly messy, his bangs falling in front of his eyes with each little bump they approach. He's happy to see Genji relaxed.

 

When he slows to a stop at Genji's home, he sees that Michael's car is there. He's home, but there are no lights on. He narrows his eyes and hopes that the other man is fast asleep. He dims the headlights and gets out of the limo. After wandering around the vehicle, he opens the side door and unbuckles the sleeping Asian. Before he can pick him up, he lightly searches Genji's pockets for his keys, and he finds them rather easily, holding them in one hand. Jesse picks him up with care, carrying him bridal style to the front door. Luckily he has enough muscle to hold Genji up with one arm and a half. He uses one hand to unlock the door, the back of his friend's knees resting on his elbow and upper arm while he does so. He opens the door as quietly as he can, and he carries his sleeping friend inside.

 

Jesse hears nobody besides a quiet snore from the bedroom, so he decides against going in there to drop Genji off. As much as he wants Genji to  _not_ get into trouble, he can't just drop him off in the room without waking up Michael. He does what he can and he lays Genji on the sofa, watching him curl up on his side with a small sigh. The cowboy takes the time to grab the blanket off of the back of the sofa and spread it over him. Jesse's brown eyes soften at the sight. Genji is a beautiful and handsome young man, he just wishes that the rest of the world would see him that way. It hurts to see his friend uncomfortable in his marriage, home, and skin. Hesitantly, he leans down and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. "G'night, sugar. Sweet dreams... I'll see you soon." He whispers, using a gentle hand to brush Genji's bangs away from his eyes while he sleeps. Then Jesse stands and makes his way to the door. He sets the keys up on the key rack before leaving, locking the door behind him and closing it quietly.

 

A slight smile forms on Genji's lips while he gets comfortable, the movement had stirred him up halfway. He's happy to see Jesse again, and he falls back into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to make Gabriel's and Jesse's Spanish accurate, but I don't speak it so there may be mistakes.  
> I will add new tags as I update the chapters.  
> Smut will happen in later chapters, so don't worry about that. There will be a lot of kinks in the future.


	3. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't happy when he finds Genji sleeping on the couch, and he starts to question it. Genji himself isn't sure how to explain the events of the night before, but he knows one thing; He's intrigued but worried. And when he gets the chance to talk with Jesse once more, he jumps on it immediately. And with Jesse, something aches in Genji's heart, something he can't explain very well. It causes him to make a decision, even if it might be a bad one.

"Where were you last night?"

 

Genji rubs at his eyes before sipping at the mug of coffee he had made moments ago. It burns his lips, and he winces. He has no headache from the night before, he can hold his liquor. His brown eyes lift to see Michael standing in front of the kitchen table, his arms crossed and a concerned gaze in his eyes. The Shimada shrugs his shoulders and answers in a small voice.

 

"I was hanging out with Angela." A lie. Genji's eyelids fall shut while he savors the hot coffee held in his hands. It  _almost_ burns his flesh. Angela is a close friend of Genji, somebody who treats him as he wants to be treated. She's a true friend, she never wants to make him uncomfortable. As a doctor, she even attempts to make sure he's healthy, mentally and physically. Michael arches a brow, unsure what to think of it. He knows Angela, Genji knows this, so it's a suitable lie.

 

"...I wish you would have told me beforehand. Remember that little get together at church?" He asks, uncrossing his arms and walking to the counter to make himself some coffee. He wants to join Genji. The smaller male sips at his coffee, cradling the mug in his hands, though it's close to burning him. Genji doesn't look when Michael finally sits by him, his mug set on the table. He hears his husband sigh beside him, and he feels a kiss press to his temple. "Please just tell me before you decide to ditch church. I know it's not your thing, but...It's mine."

 

Genji almost laughs. It wasn't Michael's 'thing' until they'd gotten married at his father's church, four years ago. Since Michael's father passed away, his mother had gotten Michael farther and farther into religion. Usually, Genji doesn't mind religion. He's happy that people find themselves enjoying those things, living their own life with freedom of religion. But it was never meant for  _him_ specifically. As long as the religious follower does not shame on others, Genji accepts it. He won't shun the religion that the person follows because he knows from experience that the corruption of a religion revolves around a single man or woman or a church. Then it spreads like a disease, tainting thoughts and beliefs of others around them. When one religious figure preaches about the death of a member of the LGBTQ+ community as 'God's Will,' Genji won't hate the religion. He will hate the person who molds their hatred for a community into a twisted form of their religion.

 

It's already happened in Genji's life.

 

"I'm sorry, Michael. Did the kids at least enjoy your company?" Genji finally speaks up, letting Michael nuzzle his neck and pepper his skin with kisses. A small smile curls onto the Shimada's lips and his eyelids lift slightly with amusement. "I know that they love to hear you play guitar and sing. You haven't done that in a while."

 

Michael chuckles, looking to the side. "I've done it a few times, you know this."

 

"For  _me_." Genji presses a soft kiss to Michael's temple before he finishes his coffee. He stands to his feet with his empty mug and warm hands, carrying it to the sink. Michael pats his rear in a playful manner, watching him while he rinses and washes the mug.

 

"..I keep forgetting my guitar at church. I  _really_ have to bring it home before the little ones start to draw on the wood." Michael laughs lightly, shaking his head. He downs his coffee quickly and stands. Stalking up behind Genji, Michael presses a sly kiss to his neck, then to his cheek. Then, he whispers into his ear, moving Genji's hair out of his eyes while he puts the mug in the sink with his other hand. "You are _the_ most gorgeous man I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm lucky to have you as mine, and mine alone. I love you, Gen." Another kiss to his temple and Michael moves away, grabbing his coat from a chair. "I'll be home at 10. Think you can stay out of trouble until then?" The man asks while he leaves the kitchen, heading to the front door.

 

"I'll try!" Genji responds with a soft laugh. For once, Michael managed to place a smile on his lips. It's rare for him to sincerely do so. "Don't drive too fast!" He calls, hearing the door open then close. His smile slowly fades, and he finishes cleaning up in the kitchen. Genji dries his hands with the kitchen towel and wanders into the living room to sit and wait. ...But for what? He wanders to the couch, and he sits at the end while tucking his legs underneath him neatly. The TV is on, but it's on a low volume, or Genji is too unfocused to hear it very well. He's staring into space without realizing it, but he's unsure what he's even thinking about.

 

_Buzz._

 

His eyes flicker to his cellphone lighting up on the coffee table in front of him. He doesn't even reach for it, simply watching it as if waiting for it to start ringing. Then it buzzes again. Taking a breath, Genji reaches forward and he takes it into his hand and unlocks it, looking at the notifications. A text message. His heart jumps at the sight of it.

 

From; Jesse ;*

Want 2 hang out today?

 

From; Jesse ;*

A new cafe opened up recently. Thought u would like 2 know.

 

Genji can't help but smile softly. Jesse. Yesterday's memories flood back to him like a broken damn, and he gets comfortable in his seat. Of course, he wants to hang out with the cowboy. He misses Jesse dearly, and his heart aches when he remembers the long years without him.

 

To; Jesse ;*

Hell yeah. Get me out of this house, please? Michael is so BORING and he's gone till 10pm.

 

Genji's smile remains, and he stands up swiftly when his phone buzzes in his hand. His brown eyes focus on Jesse's message, though he walks through the hall and to his bedroom with ease.

 

From; Jesse ;*

Will be there in a few

 

Genji plops his phone onto the bed and hurries to the closet, opening it wide. He stands there for a moment, eyes looking at the choices of clothing splayed out for him. A simple cafe, right? And it's  _just_ Jesse. A smug smile curls and the excited man takes his favorite t-shirt off of the hanger. He snags a black jacket to contrast with the white base of the shirt, and he searches for his jeans in the dresser. Indigo colored jeans joined the shirt and jacket, and Genji quickly strips to get changed. A light shade of pink tints his cheeks when he realizes something.

 

It's almost like a  _date_.

 

A car's horn goes off outside as soon as he pulls his shirt down and over his belly. Jesse. His grin comes back and he snatches his phone and holds his jacket over his forearm, hurrying out the bedroom and to the front door. He easily slides his shoes on and takes the keys from the key ring, and Genji's out the door. Instead of seeing a limo--Thankfully--There's an equally impressive muscle car parked in front of his home. He sees Jesse in the front seat, his hair shining in the sunlight with the windows down. The car is a solid and beautiful red, with two long, white stripes down the middle. Jesse has a smug grin, and Genji can see it plain as day while he approaches the vehicle. The engine is only a soft purr, but Genji knows it'll roar to life in a few moments. "Is she  _really_ yours?" Genji teases, opening the passenger door and sliding on in.

 

Jesse eyes him with his shades hiding his honey brown orbs, and he chuckles. His teeth are practically shining with that toothy grin of his. "I guess you could say I borrowed 'er. They won't mind a bit, sugar." He watches Genji buckle up and puts the car into drive when he does so, starting up the road. Genji looks over Jesse, smiling when he sees his outfit. A cream-colored flannel with red of different shades, dark jeans that seem a bit dirty, but still stylish, and of course cowboy boots. He wonders where exactly he gets them. "So, I heard you were complainin' about Mike bein' ' _so boring._ '" Jesse begins, getting Genji's attention easily. "So I kinda went ahead an' thought up a plan for you and me. I hope you don't mind." Genji sees that playful side glance and wink, and he returns the grin.

 

"No, I don't mind a bit. As long as it doesn't involve too much trouble, cowboy."

 

"Where's the fun with no trouble?" Jesse keeps his smug grin, foot slowly easing onto the gas pedal with the engine revving. It feels like a fire is roaring to life in that engine, something that only Jesse McCree could tame. Genji missed seeing that playful smile, he could never get enough of it.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you're allowed to drive a  _limo_ when you drive like  _that_!" Genji laughs while he gets out of the parked car. Jesse gets out, making sure to grab his cowboy hat, and closes his door with a chuckle. That chuckle could win Genji's heart.

 

"Awe, c'mon! A little wind ain't gonna hurt nobody." Jesse jogs up onto the sidewalk, beating his friend to the door to the cafe. He opens it and motions a hand for Genji to head inside. "Well after you, sweetheart."

 

The smaller male smiles, nodding his head in the slightest. "Why, thank you, kind sir." He walks into the cafe, pulling his jacket on when he realizes it's a bit cool inside. Genji's always been known to get cold easily. Not just because of the fact that it's the best way to steal somebody's jackets. Jesse and Michael had both been victims in the past. They've never recovered those jackets--Genji still has Jesse's. He claims that he got it at a store whenever Mike questions it. "It looks nice in here." He comments, hearing the small bell ring above the door when Jesse steps inside, letting it close. The cowboy looks around, surprised to see it only mildly busy. It smells nice, like a bakery that had just made some fresh sweets. Cinnamon swirls in the air, as well as the scent of different hot beverages. Various teas, hot chocolate, and coffee make their presence known whenever somebody passes the two by to leave or find an empty table. Jesse hovers his hand over Genji's waist, guiding him to the front counter to order their food.

 

 "Welcome to Something Sweet! How can I help you two today?" The cashier beams happily. The cashier is just a living form of sunshine, Genji can see how cheerful he is. He gives off such a nice vibe. He examines the cashier, admiring his dreadlocks until McCree speaks up.

 

"I'll take, uh... The biggest cinnamon roll you got--but you look like a cinnamon roll yourself." Jesse chuckles, making the poor boy behind the counter stutter. Dark cheeks seem to grow a shade of red, and his smile changes only a small bit. Genji can't help but laugh lightly, elbowing the cowboy a bit.

 

"Hey, you're supposed to be my 'date,' remember?" He teases, looking up at him.

 

"I know, I know. Sorry 'bout that, bad habit. Gotta keep myself on a leash for 'im, huh?" Jesse chuckles, wrapping a playful arm around Genji's shoulders. It's supposed to be friendly, but it makes him freeze. His heart skips in his chest, and his cheeks begin to heat up just a small bit. Suddenly, the cowboy's scent is the only thing Genji can smell, and he doesn't mind it. He smells like cigars and cinnamon, and he feels...warm. "But yeah. A cinnamon roll and... A hazelnut coffee, please. And whatever Gen wants, too."

 

Ah, his turn. Genji clears his throat a bit and looks up at the menu. He sees many objects--He's even surprised to see breakfast options on it! French toast sounds delicious... He hasn't had anything to eat this morning. "Cinnamon french toast with... strawberries, please? With an Italian cream coffee and orange juice." His gaze softens when he looks to the sweet-eyed boy. The cashier nods and adds it all up.

 

"$11.26." Jesse hums and pulls out his wallet, eyebrows raising a bit. Genji watches him, parting his lips to speak but Jesse gives him a small shake of the head. He gives the man a ten and five, and he smiles.

 

"So cheap."

 

"Yeah, it's so that we're an affordable place for people to go to. All of the places around here are like... Above nine dollars for a single meal, without the drink, yeah? It's to help college students, too. Like me!" The younger male grins and takes Jesse's change and is about to give it to him, but he's stopped by the cowboy's sweet smile and shake of the head.

 

"Keep the change." Jesse chuckles, taking his receipt and guiding Genji to the waiting area. He can hear a determined 'Y-Yes sir!' from the cashier. Genji crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the counter while the two wait for their food. Jesse can see the faintest pout on his lips, and he leans down a tiny bit to bug him. "What's with the long face, sweetheart?"

 

Genji blinks and looks up at him, giving him a small smile. "I didn't agree to you paying for me, cowboy." He'd been prepared to pay for himself and everything. He had enough, but of course, Jesse  _had_ to be the gentleman of the two.

 

"I know, I know. But I wan' you to feel special, like all those long years ago. I wan' us to feel...like 'us' again. If that's alright with you..?" His smug grin has faded into a hopeful gaze. Something that damn near breaks Genji's heart. His eyes could make an angel cry with a look like that. Unable to find any words, Genji slightly nods his head, and it earns him a smile. "Thank you, pumpkin. Then we can continue on with our little adventure today."

 

"Did anybody order a cinnamon roll with a coffee, and French toast with extra strawberries? Ah, with a coffee and orange juice!"

 

Jesse blinks and smiles. "Yeah, we did--" He looks up from Genji, and only sees a large chest with a tiny apron over it. He slowly looks up to see a large old man with a grin almost as bright as the young man behind the desk. "...Ah... Yeah..." Genji turns and nearly shrinks at the sight. The man's scarred features are certainly intimidating... But his smile isn't.

 

"Here you go, then. Please enjoy!" He gently places the tray on the counter and goes off to finish other orders. Jesse swallows anxiously and takes their tray of food, carrying it to the other side of the cafe in search of an empty table. Genji follows.

 

"...So, what do you have planned for today?" The smaller male asks, pointing to a free table by the window. Michael is at work, on the other side of town, so he's not worried about being seen. He sits at the table and crosses his legs at the ankles, watching Jesse set the tray down and adjust their food so they each have their own breakfast. The cowboy sits across from Genji, taking his large cinnamon roll. He hesitates with a hum, wondering if he should tell his friend his plans.

 

"Well... I already kidnapped ya. I'm about to feed ya. Now... I think I'd have to entertain you next, what do you think?" Jesse gives Genji his famous smug grin, and he takes a huge bite out of his cinnamon roll. Genji smiles and shakes his head, cutting his French toast with his fork and knife before taking a bite. It's delicious, it even has a light snow of powdered sugar on top.

 

"Are you going to take me to a strip club then? I haven't been in one for a long while."

 

"Mm, no? Are you sure you haven't been in one lately? You seemed awful curious last night."

 

"Ah? Then where was my male stripper? I wanted to see a handsome cowboy show off his muscles on a pole... Or maybe giving me a lap dance."

 

Jesse nearly chokes on his next bite, coughing into his fist with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. When he settles down, he takes a large gulp of his coffee then clears his throat. He speaks with a quiet wheeze. "A-Are ya sure 'bout that? I don't think your man would enjoy that thought..." He chuckles nervously. Genji shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite of his French toast.

 

"Isn't it a place to live a second life?" Genji's chocolate brown eyes meet Jesse's honey-colored ones. The cowboy swallows and finds the tip of his tongue gliding across seemingly dry lips. There's silence between the two as if Jesse is trying to play his pieces right. It's almost like a game of chess--and Genji is already winning.

 

"Yeah... But you have to know for sure that you wan' to be a part of it, honey..." He chose his words carefully, speaking them slowly as if still unsure. Genji can hear that hesitation, but... He's not blind. Neither of them are, and Jesse knows this. Genji's fork toys with a square of French toast, pushing it around the pooling syrup at the bottom of his plate.

 

"...When have I never lived a second life, Jesse?" His gaze lifts again, and he watches Jesse. Something in his eyes catches the other man's interest, but Jesse can't name it. Maybe desperation, but he isn't so sure about it. There's another pause, and Jesse breathes in.

 

"...Then welcome to the dark side of the moon, sweetheart. Welcome to The Eclipse."

 

There's silence.

 

A snort.

 

"That is so  _fucking cheesy_ , oh my God!" Genji covers his mouth while he laughs, leaning into his seat while he shakes his head. Jesse can't help but smile, adoring his laugh. It's been so long since he's heard it. It's music to his ears, something that can't be topped--not even by the sound of angels singing. Genji is the only angel that shines in Jesse's eyes.

 

"But it worked, didn't it?" Jesse coos, taking another bite of his cinnamon roll and chewing it thoroughly. He doesn't want another choking episode.

 

"Y-Yes, but still!" Genji snickers out, slowly calming down from his giggle-fit. "...I'm glad to see that you're still you." Those words cause Genji's cheeks to heat up in the slightest, and it has the same effect on Jesse.

 

"...I missed you too, darlin'." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Seriously?"

 

"What? You sound so unimpressed. I feel like I'm doin' you wrong." The car slows to a stop in front of their destination--the movie theater. Genji's gaze snaps to Jesse's direction, almost offended by his assumption.

 

"Are you kidding me? I haven't gone to the movies in so long! What are we seeing? I saw a lot of good-looking movies coming out." He chirps out, climbing out of the car as soon as it's parked and turned off. Jesse chuckles upon seeing how excited Genji is, getting out of the car and keeping his hat on. He closes the door and wanders up to the booth, where Genji is practically bouncing up and down in his spot while looking at the movie listings. The list is a bit too slow for Jesse's taste--and luckily, he knows the movie.

 

"Two tickets to see Predator, please. Luxury side." The woman on the other side of the glass booth nods, Genji looks over to Jesse with a look of disbelief.

 

"$32.14."

 

Jesse fetches his wallet once more, happy to hand her two twenties and wait for his change and the two tickets. " _Predator?_ " Genji asks, surprised by the price. Jesse fetches the tickets and change, walking to the door and pulling it open for his friend.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Not the best date idea, but hear me out. It'll give me the opportunity to wrap my arm around ya when you get scared." Jesse winks while Genji walks inside, scoffing.

 

"Bullshit. Predator isn't scary, even if it is new. Besides. If I was scared, I'd rather cling to the Predator for safety." Genji teases in response, earning an unamused grunt from the cowboy. Jesse shows the ticket redeemer their tickets, and she points them in the right direction. They had a few minutes of commercials before the movie starts, so why not get some snacks? Jesse motions Genji to follow him to the counter, equipped with snacks, candies, and drinks. "You sure you want to buy popcorn?" Genji asks him quietly, eyeing the expensive pricing on the different sizes. Jesse smiles.

 

"Of course. Anythin' for my  _date_." The taller man purrs out. This makes the smaller man flustered and cross his arms, looking away. Jesse swears he hears him mumble that it's not a date, but he keeps a smile. He orders a medium popcorn and a soda, a little something for them to share. With the silent and pouting Asian close by him, Jesse pays for their snack and carries them to the hallway of movies to find their seats.

 

When Jesse said luxury, he clearly meant  _luxury._ Genji gawks at the sight of how huge the theater is, and he's surprised to see things like loveseats, couches, and  _beds_ equipped with pillows and soft looking blankets. Each seat has a designated number, and a button to order things like wine or more snacks. Genji is amazed by it all, following Jesse up to the top of the theater. "I know that people always look for front row seats, but... let's face it. You can't see  _shit_ down there." He whispers to Genji, who scoffs with a small smile. Jesse sets the popcorn and drink down on an end table by his chosen bed, and he kicks his boots off and sets his hat on the table. He climbs onto one side of the bed and looks to Genji. He hesitates, but he follows his lead and takes his shoes off, climbing into the bed to lay on the other side of it. It's ridiculously comfy, it really does feel like luxury. Jesse feels a smile show on his lips and he looks towards the giant screen as the lights begin to dim. The screen grows dark with suspenseful music beginning to rise. The theater rumbles with anticipation, and a dark shadow runs across the dark forest shown in the movie. The music spikes at that moment, the camera failing to follow that figure. Jesse feels the bed shift, and he assumes that it's Genji getting comfy. Then he feels a certain warmth and pressure against his side, and a glance over confirms his suspicion. Genji's eyes are glued to the screen, but he's cuddled up to Jesse. The cowboy smiles slightly and looks back to the screen.

 

A strong and safe arm wraps around Genji's shoulders, holding him close.

 

" _Jesse?_ "

 

The cowboy can hear Genji whisper to him, and he looks to him.

 

" _Yes, sweetheart?_ "

 

There's uncertainty for a moment, but it's quickly replaced with determination.

 

" _I want to go back to The Eclipse tonight._ "

 

A smirk slowly forms on Jesse's lips.

 

" _Of course, kitten. Of course._ "


	4. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of The Eclipse has lingered on Genji's tongue like a sweet candy, leaving him wanting more. He decides to take it a step forward, and Jesse is willing to help to show Genji a new life that he can have behind closed doors. It's time for a proper introduction to MR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW. There will be sex between three men.  
> WARNING: POSSIBLE DYSPHORIA TRIGGERS.  
> FEMININE NAMES FOR GENJI'S GENITALS.  
> It's a long read.

"I hope you don't mind me doing some shopping with you here, Genji. I didn't know you two were busy on a date. I wouldn't have bothered if I had known."

 

"Oh no, you're fine."

 

Genji stands by Jesse awkwardly, the two are lingering by a rack of jackets and coats while they both watch Jack Morrison browse the clothes store. Genji's brown eyes glance around, not used to being in such a large and fancy store. Jesse seems unphased by it all, despite wearing the same outfit from their little 'date' earlier. The younger man feels that he himself is too  _casual_ for a place like this. It's for rich people! And from what he saw back in The Eclipse, Jack is a rich person, as well as Jesse. It's a new place for him, so he feels a bit uneasy.

 

"Are you sure?" Jack calls, taking a dress shirt and holding its hanger to his chest, looking himself in the mirror. He eyes himself, looking at his reflection in different angles, but he's unsure if he even likes the color. White doesn't look good on him, he supposes. He puts the shirt back on the rack and searches for another color to go by. Genji doesn't answer, simply watching the blonde for a long moment.

 

"...Try the peach."

 

Jack pauses and looks at the darker haired male. He raises a brow in question before looking back to the collection of shirts. He takes a soft peach colored dress shirt, a pastel tone. He holds it up to his chest in the mirror, eyeing himself. It does make his blonde hair pop more. Genji's voice calls from behind him, watching the blonde in the mirror. "It compliments your complexion. A dark jacket and matching pants would look nice. ...Or I think it would." Genji quiets down and a smile forms on Jack's lips.

 

"Come here, Genji. Let me see if I can find something for you." This catches the smaller man's attention, and he looks to Jesse, almost for approval. The cowboy simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned to the blonde who was already looking for something for him. Genji wandered over towards the large man, eyeing his broad shoulders before looking at the dress shirts he was searching for. "What colors do you like?" Morrison asked, keeping his eyes on the variety of colored shirts.

 

"Um... I had a rebellious phase when my favorite color was jade green... I think Jesse remembered that." He laughs softly, sharing a glance with the cowboy, who also has a grin. "I think I'm leaning more towards darker colors, though."

 

With that answer, Morrison hums and stands upright. He takes an emerald green shirt and holds it to Genji's chest, looking him over. It's too large, he muses, and he puts it back. Genji is much smaller than him, but he won't degrade him by looking in the women's selection. Jack wouldn't do that to him. Determined, the blonde huffs and searches for a small or medium size. He finds two in different shades of green, and he holds one against Genji's chest. He sets one shade of green and takes a red wine colored shirt, holding it against Genji's chest. The smaller man patiently stands still, and Morrison speaks up. "Let me see your pretty eyes." It's a soft order or command, and Genji's cheeks heat up, but he looks up to the man. A smile shows on the older man's lips. "..The forest green looks lovely on you. It compliments your chocolate brown eyes, and your black hair. It makes you  _shine._ I think I'll get the wine red too... It makes you look daring, I love it." The younger man grows too flustered to even respond, his face looks almost completely red when Jack laughs softly. "Let's go find you a suit to go with it. We can skip the tie if you'd like? Casual, yet classy. Gabe prefers no tie." He sets the green, red, and peach colored shirts in their basket and starts walking. Genji follows while Jesse pushes the cart.

 

"Do you think that I'd look good with a tie?" Genji finally finds his voice, keeping his eyes trained on Jack's broad shoulders and back, not even  _daring_ to look down, despite the offer being there. Jack looks over his shoulder then turns around to walk backwards, eyeing Genji's frame up and down, imagining him in a black suit with the shirt. His mind unbuttons the shirt and lazily hangs the tie around the collar and shoulders, pale skin of his neck showing off bite marks and hickeys.

 

"I think you'd look handsome in a tie." Jack's lips quirk in a smile, and he turns around before it shapes into a smirk. Jesse could see it, but he said nothing about it, simply shaking his head with a small snort. 

 

Genji falls quiet for a long while, thinking over a conversation. They make it to the suit jackets and coats, following Jack into the section to search for suits to go with the shirts. The youngest male crosses his arms and stands by Jesse once more, watching Jack. "...Black will suit both shirts. You need black to combat your pale complexion. It'll set a nice balance." Jack blinks and looks to Genji before he shrugs, complying. The Shimada had a good taste in style, making Jack smile. He doesn't know him personally, but he feels  _proud_ as if he'd raised him alongside Jesse.

 

"Good choice. White never suits me, but I think it looks nice on Gabe.  _Anything_ looks nice on him, honestly. It's hard for me to find something nice." Jack shakes his head, and he hears Genji speak up once more.

 

"Black looks good with everything, that's what I say. White... White gets dirty easily, too easy for me."

 

"That's true. Use black on white, the white gets dirty. White on black, the black is dirty. Anything gets dirty if you try hard enough." Jack snorts and mixes two black suit jackets with two matching dress pants. He pets them in the cart and moves onto the shoes, the two younger men following. "What size are you, Genji?" The blonde easily finds a pair of shoes for himself, putting the box in the basket and waiting on Genji.

 

"A size seven and a half."

 

The blonde hums in response, looking for Genji's size. It's a struggle, but he finds a pair and puts them in the basket. The large man grins and places his hands on his hips, proud that he'd gotten this out of the way. "Alright, I think we're good! Ready to go now?" He asks, looking at Jesse. The cowboy nods, but Genji hesitates.

 

"Actually, sir? I... I have a request." When both of their eyes land on the youngest man, he feels himself shrink. He steels himself and breathes in. "I want to... go back to The Eclipse."

 

There's a long moment of silence, a look of surprise showing on Jack's face for a moment before his gaze softens. The blonde thinks for a moment before stepping towards Genji. "You're always welcome to The Eclipse, Genji. I can tell you're nervous, and that's understandable." Jack pauses for a moment before gently lowering a hand to hover it over the younger man's waist. Genji responds with a slight lean into the touch, and Jack completes it with a more firm hand, but still gentle. "I know how to help you with your confidence, sweetheart. Inside  _and_ outside of The Eclipse." He shows Genji a smile and begins leading him towards the opposite end of the store with Jesse following. The black of the aisles turned to blue, to purple, then to hot pinks and reds. Genji immediately recognized what was sold here.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back, Genji! I heard you went on a little date with a certain cowboy?"

 

Genji felt his cheeks heat up when he was greeted by Gabriel Reyes. The three men had entered the private room in the back of The Eclipse, finding Gabriel lying on the bed with a book in his hand. Jack's eyebrow quirks at the sight of the book, and Gabe shows a bright and  _too_   _innocent_ of a grin. The blonde strides over, snatching the book from his husband's hand. "Since when did you read? ... _Love On The Beach_?" He skims the back and looks to Gabe, who shrugs his shoulders.

 

"It's a cheesy romance novel. So I can get better at wooing you,  _mi amor._ " He purrs out, patting Jack's rear in a playful manner. The blonde snorts and rolls his eyes, setting their bags down beside the loveseat that Genji had claimed before. The younger man sits there once more, hands in his lap, cheeks tinted a soft pink. Gabe eyes him for a moment before he smiles. "Genji, why don't you make yourself at home with some wine? If not, I stashed some soda in the fridge."

 

Jack shakes his head and speaks up, looking at Genji with a sweet smile. "Why don't you go get dressed, first? I think Gabe will love your new outfit." Jack grins and sits on the bed beside a confused and expectant Reyes. The youngest male looks at the two for a moment before he slowly stands up. He takes his bag and makes his way to their private bathroom while Jack peppers his husband's face with kisses. He catches Jesse in the corner of his eye, snooping around the bar. "Don't drink too much, Jesse. You'll be driving Genji home, remember?" Jesse pouts and crosses his arms, sitting in the armchair by the small lounge area, uttering a quiet 'Yes, sir.'

 

Gabriel releases a small groan while Jack presses light and quick kisses against his jawline, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side to expose his neck to those needy lips. "I hope you didn't scare the kid into silence. He's like a mouse... What did you do to him?" He teases with a curious eye opening up to look at his blonde lover. Jack smiles against his skin, kissing up to Gabe's ear and nipping at his lobe.

 

"Nothing yet."

 

The bathroom door opens up, and Jack stops his assault on Gabe to sit up and look at the bathroom. Gabe sits up and stretches, dark brown eyes widening when he sees Genji step out dressed in the suit that Jack had picked out for him. He'd chosen the wine red shirt, the tie was tied nicely (Thankfully Jack had taught him while he was trying it on at the store.) and the dress pants fit him nicely. His shirt was baggy enough at his hips to hide his curve, but it was still subtly seen in the outline. The coat hid it more, the back covering half of his rear. Gabe smiles and shakes his head lightly, shocked. " _Que chico más guapo._ " Jack hears this and chuckles before motioning Genji closer. The youngest man obeys, walking to the edge of the bed so that Gabe can get a better look at him. The handsome man gently cups Genji's chin, looking him over and seeing those pretty brown eyes. "You look amazing, Genji."

 

The small man shares a glance with Jack, and the blonde subtly nods with a smile.

 

Genji gently reaches up to take Gabe's hand when he cups his cheek, nuzzling into the touch. Genji closes his eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze. He releases Gabe's hand and reaches to his tie, slowly undoing it. This has Gabe quirk a brow, but he watches with interest. The youngest man lets his tie hang around his shoulders, and he undoes the first three buttons of his dress shirt. He then lowers his hands, looking into Gabriel's eyes for a moment. The other man can clearly see something peeking out against his milky white skin, from behind the parted fabric of his shirt. It looks light, see-through, black with a dark red... lace. Gabriel swallows and he looks to Genji for permission, and he gives it to him silently with a nod. Gabriel lets his hand fall, then travel up Genji's body, snaking under the unbuttoned half of his shirt. His large hand is warm against his skin, giving him vivid goosebumps. Dark contrasts with light, and a large thumb strokes the soft flesh of muscle on his chest. His free hand undoes the rest of the buttons, and Genji slowly shrugs the coat and shirt off of his shoulders. He's wearing a lacy and light shirt, definitely from the lingerie section. Its main color is black, with a hint of white and silver, but with red and black lace. The first half acts as a lacy bra, the bottom is ridiculously light and see-through, like a frilly and thin nightgown. Gabriel admires the colors on the younger's flesh, biting his lip while he looks up to him. His hand travels from his chest, up to Genji's cheek, cupping it once more and letting his thumb rub at his cheek.

 

"You're such a handsome boy..." Gabe praises him in a soft voice, seeing Genji's eyes light up with glee. The younger male lowers his hands to his pants, undoing the button then unzipping them. Genji takes in a small breath and lets them fall, revealing more lingerie, matching with his top. His pants fall to the floor, pooling there with his shirt. A pair of black lacy panties contrasts his pale skin, the sinful red adding a bit of color to make it pop. It's thin and light, Gabe can  _almost_ make out what Genji has, and he swallows because of it. Gabe's dark eyes practically  _devour_ the sight before him. He won't touch him, not without Genji's permission. The panties are attached with garter belts-- _Jack is really killing him with this_ \--and they trail down to a pair of sinfully designed thigh high stockings. Genji can see Gabriel's nostrils flare from the attire, and he can't help but feel a little bit excited. "May I,  _Chico guapo_?" The man's voice is low and husky, Genji gives a small nod.

 

Eager but gentle hands travel down from the younger man's chest, gliding down the curve of his hips. His thumbs rub small circles against his hip bones. Genji's eyes flutter shut while he enjoys the soft touch, hearing Gabriel mumble in Spanish. Large hands roam around the curve of his thigh, and one slowly pulls away. Genji opens his eyes to watch, the hand returning but it's underneath his thigh now. He follows the gesture, lifting one leg up onto the bed so Gabe can nuzzle his thigh. The man releases what sounds like a  _growl_ , and it makes the smaller shudder. Gabriel opens his eyes and lifts his gaze up to meet Genji's sweet gaze. Before he can talk, Jack slides over on the bed and slowly rubs his husband's shoulders, sitting on his knees. While he kneads his husband's muscles, he leans over to speak in a sinful tone. "Genji... Just say it, and this can be  _yours_. Even if just for the night. We'll show you a wonderful time, something that I can see that you've been missing for a long while." Genji swallows, knowing that what he says is true. He hasn't had an  _intimate_ session with Michael in who knows how long? Jack speaks again, his gaze softening. "Of course, you don't  _have_ to go further. We're all about consent... Say stop at any time, and we'll stop."

 

Genji's heart begins pounding in his chest, as if he had  _just_ realized what he would be doing. It's a sinful night behind Michael's back. He can't help it, he  _needs_ to be loved and  _feel_ loved, even if there's just lust involved. But Michael will be outraged if he finds out. It would be a mistake to do this...wouldn't it? He should just go back and go home to his husband, maybe attempt to get him aroused.

 

But he won't go back.

 

"...I want it." Genji breathes out, his voice barely above a sweet whisper. The couple's gaze seems to change, lust taking over them. Gabe presses a soft kiss to Genji's inner thigh, making his breath hitch. It's a tease, as if he wants him to continue, so he complies. "I want  _you_..." He can feel the large man smirk against his flesh, grazing his lips up his soft skin while he travels back to his knee, looking up at him.

 

"We will make you feel good,  _gatito_." His thumb strokes Genji's sensitive skin, and he can feel goosebumps rise. Genji shudders and lets his eyelids fall halfway to watch. Jack smiles up to Genji, sliding one hand up and under Gabe's shirt. Genji can see that Reyes is beginning to breathe harder, and the man begins trailing kisses up his thigh, towards his crotch. The youngest man can feel an itch of excitement there with each nearing kiss. Genji leans into the touch, biting his bottom lip when he feels the man's lips and facial hair nuzzle against the very edge of his thigh. They glide to his clothed crotch, and Gabe presses a kiss to his most sacred area. The foreign touch of a new man sends sparks of pleasure up and down Genji's spine. Gabe pulls him closer, his eyes falling shut while he presses a more firm kiss against him, head tilted upwards for a better angle. Genji's hands slowly slide into Gabe's hair. Jack moves from behind his husband, letting the darker haired man gently pull Genji fully onto the bed. Gabriel lays down, and Genji nervously stands above him on his knees. He looks down to catch a spark of playfulness before his thighs are pulled down, making him sit.

 

Genji  _gasps_ when he feels Gabe's lips press firm kisses to him, and he makes another noise when a  _tongue_ presses against the ridiculously thin cloth of his panties. Gabe can practically taste his pussy through the lingerie, and it urges him to seek it out. His kisses turn sloppy while his tongue assists in giving attention to the sweet young man. Genji trembles and weakly bucks his hips, not even realizing that Jack is sitting behind him until he feels his hands on his thighs. Jack guides him to spread his legs, and Genji does so with ease. He'd always been flexible. With his legs spread, Gabe can feel more of him on his tongue, and vice versa. Genji leans back against Jack, his cheeks flushed and hot. Jack smirks and trails his hands to his panties, one dipping under the fabric and down past his lower stomach. Genji twitches with a stifled noise when he feels the man's fingers dip right where Gabe's tongue has been trying to reach. Jack rubs his pussy lips sweetly, making Genji buck and squirm despite trying  _not_ to. The youngest man's lips part while he pants, feeling Jack's fingers spread him wide for Gabe to get a taste of his juices. Gabe happily slurps and laps at what he can get, but the lingerie is acting like a fence and keeping him away from it. Jack slides his hand out when he feels his fingers are wet from Genji and trails it up to the smaller man's lips. He hesitates, but he parts them and accepts the fingers, suckling at them. He can hear Jack whisper in his ear, " _Good boy..._ "

 

Gabriel raises his hands, fingers now pulling his panties down. He pulls his head away and licks his lips hungrily, wanting to get more of that sinfully sweet snatch. Genji whimpers from the loss of contact, but Gabe promises him that he'll get more when he pulls the panties and stockings down, just enough so that they're down to Genji's ankles. The younger man kicks them off and sits right back down on Gabriel's face. Reyes' hungry mouth presses against the juicy cunt offered to him, tongue at work to collect all of the juices. His lips then travel up a bit, wrapping around Genji's throbbing clit and suckling against it. A startled and sinfully sweet gasp rips from Genji's throat, and he arches into the touch, grinding down against the large man. Jack presses his hips against Genji's, and the younger can feel that he's  _erect_. He whines with need, nuzzling into Jack's neck to hide his shame. Something catches his attention at the side of the room, and he sees a glimpse of Jesse watching the scene. His legs are spread and his  _thick cock_ is in his palm. Genji practically drools at the sight.

 

Genji's attention is brought back to the couple when Jack grinds against him. The smaller man mewls and tilts his head back, grinding back against the outline of an erection that's nestled between his cheeks. He can tell that Jack admires his ass, kissing his shoulder and looking down at it. Sweet and shuddering whimpers escape the young man while he grinds against both of the men, smooth hands sliding up the frilly shirt to find his chest, thumbs caressing his nipples. Jack presses a kiss to Genji's neck, cooing into his ear with a sinful chuckle. "Let it all out, Genji. You're allowed to make any noise you would like..." He purred out, making the small man whimper. Jack's soft voice makes him relax immediately, releasing soft moans while he felt Gabriel's tongue slither right into his tight hole, rubbing and stroking and dipping as far as it can reach. Jack presses another soft kiss to his neck, groping Genji's chest while he rolls his hips, guiding Genji's to rock against Gabe's tongue. 

 

Gabe's hands pull Genji closer, making the man gasp with surprise mixed with pleasure, the new pressure beginning to drive him wild. Genji wants more, he  _needs_ more. His fingers tighten around Gabe's locks of hair, forcing his face deeper into his cunt while he practically humps his face. Gabriel doesn't mind it--in fact, he  _encourages_ the younger to keep going. When Genji is beginning to creep up to his orgasm, the man between his legs can tell with the squeezing and twitching around his tongue. Gabe smirks and slowly pulls away, a string of drool mixed with sweet juices from the younger man connecting the two. Genji  _whines_ from the loss of contact, lowering his gaze. His brown eyes are full of need and lust, and the man below him shows a smirk. He moves so that Genji is sitting in his lap now, a large tent showing in his pants, which Genji is about to rub up against just to get off. But he stops when he gets a stern look from the smooth man, and he freezes. "Not yet,  _gatito._ Babe, come here." Jack obeys, moving from behind their newest companion and sitting beside Gabriel, a hand wrapping around his waist. The two share a deep kiss, Gabe nipping at his lover's bottom lip, and Genji can see the pale skin begin to bruise. Genji's body  _aches_ for those bruises on his own pale flesh, but he knows that it would mean Michael would see them, one way or another. So he can't.

 

Gabriel finally looks back to Genji with a sharp gaze and a smirk to match. He chuckles and he sits up, a hand caressing Jack's thigh. "Our little kitten looks thirsty." He purrs out, and the pet name gives Genji a deep shudder from the bottom of his spine. It tingles and starts a wave of goosebumps. Gabriel arches a brow and keeps his smirk, his hand moving from Jack's thigh to his crotch, palming his husband without breaking eye contact with their newest companion. "Would our little kitten like some warm  _milk_?" Genji feels his mouth go dry at the very mention of 'milk,' he nods his head quickly and eagerly. A mischievous and needy spark is glowing in his eyes, and the couple can see it. Without breaking his smirk, Gabe hums then speaks, lifting his free hand and pointing a finger down to the floor. "Then sit like a good and pretty boy." The young man obeys so fast that he can't even think to do so, sliding his body off of the edge of the bed and sitting on his knees, looking up at the edge.

 

The couple scoots forward to the edge, their legs touching because of how close they're sitting. Gabriel stops palming Jack's already aching erection and sits upright with his husband. The two spread their legs, and he beckons Genji closer with a single motion of his finger, and a charming voice. "Come here, kitten." Genji hesitates for a split second before he sits up, eyeing the crotches offered to him. Shy hands travel to them, one palming Gabriel, and the other palming Jack. He can feel them  _throbbing_ and  _aching_ for release, to leave the cage of their pants and underwear. Genji takes in a breath and his fingers work at their zippers and buttons, revealing their briefs swiftly. Well,  _Gabriel's_ briefs, which are bulging. Jack, however, is wearing lacy panties, the same color of baby blue that resembles his eye color. When he gets a questioning gaze from Gabriel, Jack simply grins and leans in to kiss his jaw. The couple remains silent while Genji shyly palms them through their underwear. If he didn't feel how hard they were just a moment ago, he surely did now. His thumbs caress their hidden erections for a long moment before he gains the courage to pull their underwear down to expose their cocks.

 

Genji gulps when his brown eyes land on Gabriel's thick shaft, jaw nearly dropping. His eyes are wide, showing his surprise and shock, and Gabe is beaming with pride. His cock stands at an intimidating 10 inches long and rather thick, veins throbbing along his shaft and pulsing with blood and heat. It's leaning to the left, as if struggling to stand on its own, a shiny bead of precum forming at the tip and threatening to roll down. Genji feels the need to lap it up before it's wasted. His balls are heavy and large, matching the anatomy and size of his cock, and Genji feels a throb between his legs. Something he hasn't felt in a long while with Michael. Jack's erection is less intimidating, but not any less impressive. It stands around 8 inches, but it's still as thick as Gabe. His balls are smooth and shaved, just like Gabriel, and Genji wonders how often he'd get bruises on his sack from kisses and suckles.

 

Without another moment of hesitation, Genji leans in and his tongue immediately presses against Gabe's tip, lapping up his yummy precum. Gabriel groans, tilting his head slightly. "That's not how a kitten drinks... Give me cute little kitten licks, sweetheart. Make it last." He coos, and Genji slows down as best as he can. He presses the tip of his tongue to his tip without rushing, giving small licks to lick up the spread precum. The taste lingers on his tongue, exploding like a favored treat. A large hand rests in black hair, but not to rush him, just to pet him while Gabriel mumbles quiet words of praise. The tip of the young man's tongue teases the other man's urethra, earning another groan. Genji doesn't even realize his hips are swaying slightly, he's still dripping wet with his juices slowly spreading down his thighs.

 

A shy hand travels up Jack's thigh, fingers curling around his thick cock and pumping him slowly. His thumb caresses his sensitive tip, spreading his precum when it beads at the top. Jack releases a sinful sigh and leans against Gabe's shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck and delivering sweet nips. Genji switches from Gabe to Jack, giving cute little licks to his tip while his other hand pumps Gabe. He can feel their pulses in his hands, and he squirms with excitement. Jack groans when Genji laps at a sensitive spot on his tip, and he smirks. "Alright, kitten... Would you like us to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?" He purrs out, and Genji pulls off with an eager nod. Jack chuckles, and he motions Genji to sit back.

 

With Genji sitting back on his knees, Jack stands first, his cock bobbing from him getting up. "You have to work for it, sweetheart." Genji eyes the throbbing erection before him, and he lifts himself up onto his knees. A soft gasp escapes him when Jack's cock presses against his cheek, smearing precum and saliva against his skin. Jack takes his cock and gives it a few pumps, pressing his tip against Genji's lips. Without him needing to say, the boy opens his mouth and accepts him into his mouth. Genji mewls around the shaft inside of his mouth for a moment, but it gets muffled immediately. He eagerly begins sucking on his tip as if it's a lollipop offered to him, and he slowly bobs his head so his throat can adjust. Luckily, he has no gag reflex. Jack's hand is in his hair, petting his head and urging him to go on at his own pace. He picks it up, moving his head faster with his cheeks becoming pink. He can hear Jack give him praises, but it goes to the back of his mind when he finally deepthroats the cock offered to him. A happy noise rumbles from his chest while he nuzzles into Jack's crotch, his musk taking over his sense of smell. His pussy quivers with the scent, reacting to him. Jack chuckles upon seeing how fast Genji is moving now, knowing full well that he's ready. So, he puts both hands on his head, and he starts thrusting.

 

Genji doesn't complain at all, his eyes rolling to the back of his head while Jack slides in and out of his soaking wet throat. Gabriel stands up beside Jack, slowly pumping himself, but his hand is replaced with Genji's. They both praise him, but he whines when Jack slides out after giving Genji's face a good pounding, without cumming. The young man can feel him throb when he pulls out of his tight throat, panting with need. Jack groans, having to steel himself from not just cumming on Genji's sweet face right then and there. Gabe can tell his husband is getting a bit impatient, and so he almost presses his tip against Genji's lips, but the boy hastily takes him into his mouth. Gabriel groans with approval when their little kitten sucks him off now, tongue caressing his cock while it slides in and out of his throat. Jack's erection stretched him and helped him adjust to Gabe's faster, and Genji enjoyed it. Without a second wasted, Gabe grabs Genji's head and starts fucking his throat. Skin hits skin when his hips smack into Genji's cheeks. Muffled and sloppy mewls sound from Genji's throat, his own hips twitching with need. Gabe  _growls_ while he fucks Genji's throat, using one hand while he watched him.

" _Fuck yeah..._ Such a good little  _gatito_ , taking my cock like a champ... Such a good little boy..." The large man purrs out, seeing involuntary tears roll down Genji's cheeks from the stretch. He's so  _tight_ and  _wet_ around him, but he knows full well that his cute little pussy will be even better. Gabe pulls out when he's throbbing, Jack pumping himself while panting. Genji's lips are parted, bruised and swollen, his tongue lolling out to accept any and all of the cum they can give him. Gabe quickly pumps himself, using the boy's spit to move his hand easily. Gabriel growls when he cums, and Jack joins him with a shaky sigh. Hot spurts of cum land on Genji's face, causing him to close his eyes and keep his mouth open wide. Ropes of semen land right on his tongue and in his mouth, which he happily gulps up. He opens his dreamy eyes and immediately leans in, suckling on Gabe's tip to nurse off any other  _milk_ that needs emptying. When he sucks Gabe dry, he quickly moves to Jack and does the same for him. His stomach quivers with excitement and approval, he feels warm.

 

"Such a good boy..." Jack purrs out, petting Genji's hair then stroking his cheek. He shudders and pats the bed for Genji to hop up, and the young man shakily obeys. Gabriel follows, groping and caressing Genji's ass. This makes him mewl and arch into the touch, raising his ass and spreading his legs. Gabriel chuckled, ghosting fingertips across the puffy lips of his juicy cunt.

 

"Sweetheart, I think he can fit two dicks in him..." Gabe purrs out, this instantly catching Genji's attention. The younger man nods his head frantically, his eyes cloudy and dreamy with lust and need. Gabe smirks and gently scratches under Genji's chin, making him practically purr. "He's a good kitten... I think he can handle it." Though Genji is speechless, he wriggles his hips in a way to agree, looking up to Jack with begging eyes while he sits on his knees, hands in his lap. Jack chuckles and leans in, lips  _almost_ landing on Genji's, ghosting across his lips. Genji can feel and taste his breath, he must have had a mint earlier on. He doesn't mind it, but  _damn he wants to kiss him_. The blonde glides his lips along Genji's jaw instead, trailing them right to his ear.

 

"Where do you want us, kitten? We're spoiling you tonight..."

 

Genji's cheeks heat up even more, and he bites his bottom lip. He hides his face in Jack's shoulder and mumbles his response, making the blonde smirk. Jack kisses his shoulder, and he motions Gabriel to lay down on his back. His husband does so, and Jack guides Genji to straddle him. The small man grows flustered when his sweet pussy lips rub against Gabe's thick cock, and the man smirks. Genji shyly grinds his hips down, a small moan escaping his throat. Gabe's hands quickly rest themselves on his hips. Jack reaches over to the nightstand for lube, and when he takes it, he leans in and whispers to Genji. "Do you want to feel our hot cum inside of you?" The question sends shivers up and down his spine, and he sheepishly nods. Genji won't get pregnant--Michael always wanted kids, but he knew that Genji didn't want to have any, and it was understandable. The church wants to see more children. The thought of church is ripped from Genji's thoughts when a slicked up cock rubs against his asshole. He gasps and looks back, seeing Jack grinding against him. Jack holds the younger man's hips, helping them roll and grind down against Gabriel's cock, both of them still hard. With careful movements, the blonde guides Genji's hips and lets him grind against Gabe's thick tip. The small man whimpers when his clit rubs up against his tip, hips twitching with his legs spread. The action causes Gabe's cock to stand upright, still wet with saliva and ready to fill him up with his seed. Instinctively, Genji lifts his hips and hovers over his erection, his pussy lips grazing and kissing his tip. Jack's thumbs rub his hips soothingly, and Genji shudders. Taking a breath, Genji lowers himself slowly and takes Gabriel in, inch after inch.

 

Gabriel growls with approval, rolling his head back and breathing out a pleased sigh. His own thumbs join Jack's, rubbing soothing circles into Genji's skin when the boy slowly slides down Gabe's shaft, up until he's right at the  _hilt_. Genji whimpers and stays there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut. He's not in pain, oh no, he's enjoying the sensation, giving a little wriggle of his hips. When he feels his ass spread, he looks over his shoulder and sees Jack watching his own cock while he rocks up in between his cheeks, precum already beginning to leak out. His tip catches on Genji's tight asshole, and it quivers with anticipation. Genji bites his lip and lifts his hips in the slightest to allow Jack entry, but the blonde has other plans. A firm hand presses against the top of his back, and Genji slowly lowers himself until he's laying down on top of Gabriel. He can feel his chest  _rumbling_ with each breathy growl and moan, Gabriel visibly enjoying the tight walls of his cunt. Jack presses his lubed tip against Genji's asshole and slowly slides in with a groan from his throat, and a whimper from Genji's. 

 

Once Jack is fully inside, he lays on top of Genji, sandwiching him between two impossibly handsome men. It's a dream come true, Genji resting his head on Gabriel's chest to listen to his heartbeat. With a shared look, the two larger men begin rolling their hips, and Genji  _gasps._ The two start out slow with a rhythm; Jack slides in and Gabe slides out, Gabe slides in and Jack slides out. Fingers curl against the bed sheets while the young man's back arches, hips raising while his ass bounced from the double thrusting. Hot moans escape the smaller man, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the moment, still sensitive from not cumming. They had edged him just for  _this moment_ , and he wasn't complaining anymore. Jack's hands grip at his hips, and he begins  _hammering_ into that tight hole offered to him, making Genji barely able to squeak out a moan. To make it better, Gabriel starts ramming right into his tight cunt, his hands grabbing his ass. He spreads his legs, his knees on the inside of Genji's legs, making him spread even more, and he starts ramming  _upwards_. Genji gasps when they hit all of the right spots, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with his lips parted. Drool starts forming at the corner of his lips, and his toes curl while he tosses his head up with a sweet song of moans.

 

With the two hammering into his tight cunt, his body begins aching and throbbing. Jack sits up, relieving the pressure on his back, but he feels thick fingers wrap in his black hair, and his head is pulled back. Jack is releasing hot grunts while he pounds into his ass, watching the two perfect globes bounce with each harsh thrust. And seeing Gabriel's thick cock slip in and out of Genji's juicy cunt only makes him throb more, and after a while, he tosses his own head back with a loud groan. He releases a second wave of semen deep in Genji's tight ass, riding out his orgasm with a few quick and sloppy thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room. Genji twitches and arches while Jack finally slows and releases the boy's hair, slowly pulling out. He lets a few last spurts of hot semen mark Genji's back, pooling in the dip of it.

 

Gabriel hasn't finished, though. Once Jack is out of the way, the man quickly flips the two over so that he's between Genji's legs and above him,  _ramming_ right into his G-spot without a break. Genji is releasing a lot of moans and high pitched squeals, legs hooking around the man's waist. His fingers weave their way into Gabe's locks, pulling him close to his neck with a loud song of sweet noise. Gabriel knows he can't leave any marks, as much as he  _wants to_ , and he can only leave kisses on Genji's shoulder and neck accompanied by his hot breath. His hips move in a faster and rougher manner, fucking Genji like an  _animal_ , something that Genji had wanted for a long time. The young man's hands pull away from his hair just to drag his nails down Gabe's back, adding to the collection of scars already there from past love. With the new position, Genji's sweet spot is being lovingly abused, his throat beginning to hurt from moaning and screaming. With an arch, Genji cums with a loud cry. The young man twitches and falls limp beneath Gabe, and the man groans when his sweet cunt squeezes his own thick cum out of him. Gabe doesn't stop thrusting though, not even with the boy milking him. Gabriel changes positions again, but this time, he pulls out.

 

He quickly sits up and picks Genji up as if he's just a  _sex doll_ , and Genji is  _in love with feeling like one_. Gabriel sits at the edge of the bed and sets Genji in his lap, facing away. Jack drools when he sees Gabriel's cock slip right back into Genji before his semen can leak out, and he moves down onto his knees. Immediately, pink lips latch around Genji's throbbing clit and suck, driving Genji  _wild_ with the over stimulation. The young man cries in sweet bliss and hides his face in Gabe's neck, feeling Gabriel harshly pounding into his yummy snatch. The lewd wet sounds can't even be heard because of Genji's sinful noises, he's bouncing in the Latino's lap because of how hard he's thrusting. Jack's hands force him to spread his legs wide to show his sweetly abused pussy to the world. He can feel his own cum leaking out of his used asshole, leaking down his chin and down the edge of the bed, but he pays no mind to it. Genji's juicy cunt is the only thing that has his attention.

 

Jack knows Gabriel's intention and plan, smirking and licking at Genji's folds then his swollen clit. His sensitive nub throbs and twitches in his mouth when he sucks once more, pressing his tongue firmly against it. Genji can't even moan out their names at this point, trembling weakly and squirming when he's already climbing towards his second orgasm. He's seeing stars while his sweet spot is abused by the throbbing cock inside of him,  _hammering_ into him like an animal all over again, and he's absolutely in love with it. Genji's moans start getting louder and louder, and he arches with a sharp cry of pleasure. Genji  ** _squirts_** because of these two, his juices flying everywhere while Jack leans back, smirking. He's obviously proud. Gabriel moans and rams into him, filling him up with a second load of cum, some already beginning to leak out down his shaft. He slows his thrusts to gentle and sluggish ones, helping Genji ride out his fierce orgasm. Genji is a panting mess, slumped against Gabe's chest, and the man chuckles. Gabriel kisses at his neck sweetly, peppering his skin before he lifts his head. He looks towards the lounge and sees a hot and bothered Jesse, smirking. The poor kid didn't have any fun.

 

" _Ven aquí como un buen cachorro_ ," Gabriel commands, and Jesse perks his head up. The cowboy hesitates, but he gets up from his seat and wanders to the group of three by the bed. Gabe smirks and presses a kiss to Genji's shoulder, earning a small mewl. " _Sentar._ " Jesse eagerly obeys the second command, sitting on his knees with his honey brown eyes begging. His master keeps Genji's legs spread wide, juices and cum leaking out. " _Limpia esto para mí, perrito._ " Genji watches with tired eyes when Jesse quickly inches closer, tempted to just dive in. But instead, he simply licks Genji out, making him mewl and squirm weakly from how sensitive he is. Jesse closes his eyes, tongue lapping at his juices and the cum mixed together. He's obviously in love with the mixture, slurping and gingerly suckling here and there. Gabriel chuckles and whispers into Genji's ear. "Why don't you give your new dog some praise? He's a good boy..." The young man shudders because of his words, and he lowers his gaze back to Jesse who looks up at him with expectant eyes. Another shudder, and Genji slowly slides a hand into Jesse's hair, slowly pulling his face closer, beginning to roll his hips to hump his face. Genji wants to enjoy the night for as long as he can.

 

"S-Such a good  _doggy_..."


End file.
